Le Retour d'un Démon
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Zulyanna est de retour dans une nouvelle aventure pas des plus pittoresque. Privée de l'aide de Jashin, elle devra se débrouiller dans une grande guerre ninja dont elle n'aimerais mieux ne pas faire partie. Que mijote donc son maître ? Survivra-t-elle ?
1. Retour macabre

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que je restais avec Jashin, dans son monde paradisiaque. Il ne m'entraînait pas vraiment, je faisais des missions ça et là mais ce n'était que passer le message. Je ne sortais donc pas souvent de ce «trou» comme je l'appelais.

Swift était avec moi ce jour-là. Il me mordillait et tirait les oreilles pour que je me lève et que j'aille jouer avec lui mais la bonne humeur et l'entrain me manquait sérieusement. Je crois que j'étais comme ca depuis que j'étais revenu de ma dernière véritable mission. J'avais tellement été débordé pendant cette fameuse aventures que à peine quelques jours de repos et la vie me paraissait plus terne. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas parler a mes parents ou à ma famille et tous me manquaient terriblement. Seul Swift se déplaçait et était autorisé à venir me voir.

- Allez Zul ! Lève- toi, un peu d'entrain la journée est magnifique non ? Allez viens jouer !

-Cette journée est aussi magnifique que toutes celles qui passent ici Swift, répliquais-je d'un ton las, il n'y a pas de température ici, pas de climat, pas de soleil.

-Là tu fais exprès ! Tu vois le verre à moitié vide ma petite Zulette, vois-le à moitié plein et tout ira mieux ! D'habitude, les bonbons ça aide... tu en veux j'en ai emmener pleins et...

-Non merci Swift...

-Alors lève-toi au moins...

-Zulyanna, debout.

D'un bond, j'étais sur mes pattes. Swift s'était tût et Jashin me regardait d'un regard perçant qui s'adouçit.

- De ce que je viens d'entendre et j'ai pu le constater pendant ces derniers mois, tu t'ennnuis?, me dit-t-il.

Puis il mit sa main sous ma gueule pour me remonter un peu le museau. Il me regardait dans les yeux, lui et ses yeux rouges ennivrant... qui me rappelaient un amer souvenir de quelqu'un dont je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié la présence durant mon dernier vrai voyage.

- Eh bien je vais te faire regretter de t'être ennuyer ma jolie.

Mes oreilles se baissèrent d'un coup, je ne savais pas ce qu'il manigançait et je ne le sentais pas du tout. D'une main -celle sur ma mâchoire inférieur- il m'ouvrit la gueule et de l'autre il se mordit. J'étais à ce point fasciner de voir le sang d'un rouge rubis que je le vis pas m'écorcher la langue avec un mince filet de chakra bleu. Je me mise à saigné, pas beaucoup mais ça ne restait tout de même pas des plus plaisants. Il fît ensuite tomber une goutte de son sang sur ma plaie , puis une deuxième, et une troisième avant de me refermer la gueule. Quelques peu dégouté j'avalais avec peine cette étrange mixture qui me donna des grandes vagues de chaleurs soit dit en passant.

Ensuite il me lâcha comme si rien était et me tappa une cuisse.

- Allez Zulyanna qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'aventure continue. Va et tu comprendras, me dit-t-il en me désignant le grand halo de lumière qu'était la porte.

J'avançais incertaine au début puis plus résigné quand je vis Swift me faire des grands signes pour m'insiter à y aller. Le carrelage devenait de plus en plus lumineux puis il n'y en eut plus. Une patte dans le vide et l'autre se plaçant pour la suivre, je tombai tête première dans la lumière...

L'atterissage ne se fit pas des plus doux. Quatres pattes sur le sol et 5 secondes de grands frissons tout le long des pattes et de l'échine pour finalement me retrouver... en forêt. Je frissonais de partout. L'odeur de l'herbe, la sensation de la terre sous mes pattes, le vent m'ébouriffant la fourrure. C'était un vrai délice. Prise d'un petit vent de folie, je me mise à courir dans cette magnifique forêt puis je stoppai nette. Devant moi s'offrait une prairie. Cette vue aurait du m'enchanter mais non, je restais de marbre et d'un silence de mort, c'était le cas de le dire.

Devant moi s'étendais des dizaines de cadavres. L'herbe dru était teinté d'un rouge sombre qui était la preuve de toutes les atrocités passées ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fis ça mais je descendis doucement dans la plaine, enjambant cadavres après cadavres, vérifiant les morts pour voir s'ils l'étaient bel et bien. Juste quand j'allais abandonné, je me sentie attiré vers quelqu'un, un des corps jonché sur le sol.

C'était un jeune garçon, je lui donnais 15 ou 16 ans pas plus. Ses cheveux bruns étaient teinté du même rouge sang que l'on retouvait sur l'herbe. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et me regardait normalement, comme s'il acceptait la mort. Il me sourit et me dis d'une voix rauque mais pleine de douceur;

- Salut toi... tu t'es perdu ? Ne reste pas ici, c'est dangereux tu sais...

Je ressentie de la pitité pour ce jeune homme. La raison pour laquelle il me voyait devait être simple, je devais être transformer en husky comme à mon habitude. Puis je me dis que je devais faire quelque chose. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas faire grands chose avec cette forme. Je jurai intérieurement de ne pas être humaine puis me dis que je ne demanderais pas à Jashin pour m'aider comme je l'avais fait 2 ans plus tôt. Je ne savais pas quoi faire par exemple, malheureusement.

«Pense très fort à ce que tu veux et il se réalisera peut-être», fit une voix dans ma tête.

Sans poser de question je le fis. Je devais prendre forme humaine. Comme par magie, je me retrouvai à quatre patte par-terre. Bon oui, je l'était déjà mais cette fois-ci c'était à genoux et les 2 bras soutenant le reste de mon poids, j'avais réussit. Le jeune garçon me parut d'abord surpris puis il me sourit doucement.

- Ca alors..., murmura-t-il.

Sans permission, je le pris doucement dans mes bras, il fit plusieurs grimace de douleur mais sans se plaindre. Il était du village de Kiri, celui du brouillard. Je me doutais cependant que notre position n'était pas dans les parages de Kiri, et je ne savais pas où aller de toute manière.

- Tu sais où se trouve le village le plus proche ?

- Oui, me répondit-t-il dans un murmure, Konoha, c'est par-là...

Il pointa une certaine direction puis rabaissa doucement son bras. Il gardait ses forces. Je me dirigeai donc vers Konoha -ça craint-. Malheureusement pour moi je crois que j'avais réouverte une de ses blessures car je sentie à peine 15 minutes plus tard un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de mon bras. Pourvu que j'y arrive à temps...

À sUiVrE !


	2. Les retombés d'une bonne action

Le temps de ce voyage me sembla interminable. J'essayais d'aller le plus vite possible mais aller trop vite empirait l'état du garçon. Je ne fus que trop soulagée quand j'aperçus enfin les grandes portes du village de Konoha. Sans gêne je me dirigeai vers ces grands ramparts bien sûr garder de 2 personnes. Ces 2 personnes d'ailleurs me dévisagèrent longuement le temps que j'arrive à eux.

- Plus un geste, me dit l'un d'eux.

- Dites-nous de quelle village vous venez, montrez-nous votre bandeau et...

- Et laissez-vous fouiller docilement, je sais ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment. Ce jeune homme est blessé et il va mourir si on ne fait pas rapidement quelque chose !

Les deux gardes se regardèrent un peu puis prirent leurs décisions.

- On ne peut pas vous laisser passer, ce serait trop dangereux.

- Quoi !, ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier. Mais vous êtes malades ! Appelez Tsunade merde je ne sais pas mais faites quelque chose de censé !

Kotetsu et Itsumo -eh oui c'était ces deux là- hésitèrent puis, l'un d'eux parti chercher Tsunade tandis que l'autre restait pour me surveiller. Itsumo inspecta le garçon un peu.

- Quel est ton nom, petit ?

- Ro...Rokudo, lui répondit-t-il dans un murmure.

- Eh bien Rokudo, je crois que Dame Tsunade pourra faire quelque chose pour toi. Quant à vous, dit Itsumo en me regardant, vous allez très probablement être prise en charge par des experts en interrogatoire. Rokudo vous rejoindra dès qu'il sera guérit j'imagine.

-Bien, dis-je, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire je m'en vais tout de suite et...

-Non, tu restes, me dit une voix plus loin.

C'était Tsunade qui arrivait à grand pas vers moi et Rokudo. Elle vérifia d'abord le blessé avant de lui donner les premiers soins. Puis, elle se retourna vers moi et fit signe à Kotetsu de me raccompagner je ne savais où. Je le suivi donc jusqu'a un grand édifice puis jusqu'à un bureau. Ce devait être celui de l'hokage, l'hypothèse ne fit que se confirmer un peu plus tard quand l'hokage elle-même entra dans son propre bureau. D'un signe, elle fit partir Kotetsu et m'invita à m'asseoir, ce que je fis.

- Veuillez vous décrire, me demanda-t-elle.

Il était évident qu'elle ne me demandait pas de me décrire physiquement mais plutôt d'énumérer ce qui devait se trouver sur une liste profil de ninja. Cependant je n'en étais pas un. Le jeu allait se corcer.

- Je m'appele Zulyanna, je ne viens d'aucun village en particulier et je suis de passage, je ne suis venu que porter Rokudo pour lui éviter la mort.

Tsunade me regarda incertaine avant de me dévisager sérieusement.

- Je trouve drôle ce que tu me dis car Kakashi Hatake nous avait justement décrit quelqu'un comme toi qui aurait eu rapport non seulement avec l'Akatsuki mais aussi avec Sasuke. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Oups. Prise au piège. Je savais que j'aurais dû m'en aller au plus vite quand je le pouvais ! Je devais me trouver une excuse et vite !

-Je suis désolée Dame Tsunade mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Puis elle sourit. Je savais que j'étais faite.

- Très bien, alors tu ne m'en voudras sûrement pas si je demande à Kakashi son avis ?

Sans que j'eus le temps de répondre elle fit signe à quelqu'un d'aller chercher Kakashi. Je stressais un max. Je savais pertinemment que j'étais faite comme un rat, un pauvre petit rat acculé dans un coin de mur par un gros méchant chat, Tsunade en l'occurence. Le temps passa, trop lentement à mon goût bien entendu. Le stresse ne m'aidait guère.

Puis finalement, celui que je considérais comme mon futur boureau arriva, mais pas en retard cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas trop le choix d'être à l'heure j'imagine. J'étais comme un «i» sur ma chaise, comme de quoi que ça n'allait certainement pas aider à mon jugement.

- Ah Kakashi. Enfin te voilà, s'exclama Tsunade. Je te demanderais de me confirmer si cette jeune fille serait celle que tu as aperçu avec l'Akatsuki et Sasuké il y a environs 2 ans.

Je prise une grande inspiration, pour moi c'était fini. Cependant pour ne pas compliquer la tâche, je me tournai moi-même vers lui. Le résultat serait le même.

- Je confirme Maître Hokage, c'est bien elle, bien que celle dont je me souviens ne possédait pas de queue ni d'oreilles, je la reconnais.

Pétrin était le mot juste.

Uhm.. attendez ? Il avait dit oreilles et queue ? Mais... ah... d'un rapide coup d'oeil je compris; la métamorphose n'avait pas été un franc succès de mon coté, Jashin réussissait mieux le travail que moi.

-Bien, merci à toi Kakashi. Quant à toi jeune fille, je te demanderais de suivre Kakashi jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire sans opposer de résistance.

Bah voyons comme si j'étais suicidaire !... Je l'avais mentionné dans la saison dernière hen ? Moi, pas suicidaire. Bon, alors j'opinai doucement et me levai pour suivre Kakashi. Quand...

- Dame Tsunade ! Il y a un cas urgent à l'hopital. Le gamin que vous avez rapporté n'est pas normal. Vous devez venir jettez un coup d'oeil !, s'exclama un ninja de Konoha en entrant porte à toute volée dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Alors comme ça le petit n'était pas normal ? Youpi, je m'en réjouissais, une autre chose à mettre contre moi dans mon «procès». Ah là là mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une chose pareille ? Ça craint. Bon malgré l'arrivé imprévu du ninja dans le bureau, les ordres ne changèrent pas, Kakashi Hatake devait toujours m'emmener, les ordres étaient restées les ordres. Je le suivis et ce jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Je sentais en fait que ca n'allait pas être de tout repos. Autant parler de salle des tortures dans mon cas...

À sUiVrE !


	3. Interrogatoire et grognements

On m'assise sur une chaise puis on me posa diverses questions du genre «Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?» Blah blah blah. On me vérifia même avec des experts qui, à ce qui paraît, entrèrent dans ma tête pour vérifier les infos. Ce fût donc long, pénible et quelques peu douloureux et tout ça que pour confirmer certains détails. On était encore sur mon cas quand le gamin entra. Il avait déjà eu meilleure mine j'imagine mais il tenait le coup. on l'assit à son tour et on lui posa des questions, dans les mêmes parages que celles que l'on me posait à moi.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Rokudo

- Nom de famille ?

- Je ne viens pas d'un clan en particulier, je n'en ai pas

- Village ?

- Kiri, ca se voit sur le bandeau non ?

- C'est drôle, la Mizukage nous à confirmé que tu n'étais pas de ce village.

- Bah euh...

- On perd notre temps, dit un autre agent, fouillons-le tout de suite ça ne sert à rien s'il nous ment.

- D'accord mais une dernière question avant; petit, tu possèdes un démon oui ou non ?

- Bah c'est à dire que..., répondit Rokudo.

- Réponds gamin

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, ils ne purent que le fouiller. On voyait à l'expression de celui qui regardait les infos que ce n'était pas facile pour lui mais miracle il y parvint tout de même. Cependant, juste à l'air que prenait l'agent, on voyait que c'était une longue histoire et que ce n'était pas un cas de tous les jours.

- Alors ?, demanda son acolite.

- Il est de l'Akatsuki, la «fréquence» de ses barrières mentales ressemblent à celles dont l'organisation se servait pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre trop d'infos. Heureusement pour nous, après la mort du chef, la barrière mentale a commencé à se dissiper. J'ai pu trouver quelques informations mais sans plus.

- Rah les vermines de l'Akatsuki..., soupira l'autre.

- Ne parlez pas comme ça de nous ! On n'est pas tous pareils vous savez... attention à la direction de vos propos. Sachez que je suis fils de Pain et de Konan, son bras droit. Alors je vous défends de parler comme ça de ma famille ! s'exclama Rokudo.

Les gardes parurent aussi surpris que moi. Pain et Konan avaient eu un fils ? Mais... alors là j'étais perdue. Complètement perdue. Y avait-t-il autre chose que j'ignorais ? Comment tout avait changé en 2ans à peine ? Complètement désintéressés de moi, les gardes m'avaient presque oubliée alors pourquoi passer à coté d'une si belle chance ? Je devais me retransformer en chien et vite. Il fallait seulement y penser non ?

- Wiuuu Wiuuu !

Les gardes se retournèrent et ne virent qu'un pauvre chien tout emmêlé dans les cordages. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait et c'était bien tant mieux au final. L'un des deux agents jura, croyant à une substitution, l'autre restait perplexe. On me détacha ensuite et malheur et comble du malheur, l'on appelle Kiba pour venir me récupérer.

Akamaru me grogna après alors que son maitre essayait de le calmer, ce que le cabot finit par faire.

-Calme toi Akamaru, tu le sais, la fille utilise souvent des chiens imprégnés de son odeur pour se substituer, Kakashi-sensei nous avait averti la dernière fois !

Ouf, par chance il était dupe. Kiba s'exclama ensuite.

-Pfouah ! Ça sent l'Akatsuki...

Rokudo détourna la tête. Pauvre petit, si jeune et il était entrainé dans l'un des pires scénarios possibles: faire parti de l'Akatsuki. Je voulais lui faire sentir que j'étais avec lui puis, j'eu une prise de conscience. Il était de l'Akatsuki ça, oui mais... Hidan et Hisan aussi ! C'était ma chance d'enfin savoir où m'en aller ! Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.  
>D'ailleurs le temps que je pensais, Kiba avait eu le temps de me mettre un collier vous savez, un jolie collier tout rose !... beurk ça craint !<br>Vous ne saurez non plus jamais comment je m'en suis rendu compte: Il tira sur la laisse. Horreur ! Une laisse ! Ce que j'avais honte de moi !

La tête basse, humiliée comme un chien portant le «cône de la honte», je le suivis. Akamaru était toujours suspicieux à mon sujet, je le comprenais vous savez, il avait bien raison !  
>Kiba et moi marchèrent un peu, il me parla tout le long, je l'ignorai, me demandant où il allait m'emmener. Puis une forte odeur de chien et de territoire bien marqué me sauta au museau, d'instinct, je freinai et m'immobilisai. Inuzuka ? Chez les Inuzuka ! Nah ! Je ne voulais pas servir de chien domestique !<br>Seulement, j'avais beau tirer comme je voulais, Kiba ne me lâcha pas et essaya de me rassurer. Il finit par bien sûr avoir raison de moi et j'avançai dans un territoire dangereux. Mes doutes ne se confirmèrent que quand une grosse et massive boule de poil sortit de la maison en grognant. Le chien était noir et blanc, avec un oeil bandé. Pas de doute, chef de la famille vut que même Akamaru rentra légèrement sa queue entre ses pattes et recula d'un pas.

-Calme toi Kuromaru ! Elle est nouvelle!

Mais le nommé Kuromaru ne voulait rien savoir, il me grognait après comme un enragé, me semant de m'en aller au plus vite. C'était ce que je voulais faire aussi, je n'avais aucune envie et aucune raison de rester poireauté ici avec les Inuzuka. Cependant, je devais l'avouer, c'était insultant de se faire grogner après par un gros molosse qui, en temps normal, était plus petit que vous.

Alors là j'avais deux choix, soit je me pliait et je jouais les bons toutous, soit je jouais les agressives. Après avoir bien pesé les deux options, je me fis la plus grosse possible et je me mise à grogner et à baver excessivement. Kiba recula d'un pas et tira sur la laisse d'un coup sec et violent mais je l'ignorai royalement. Kuromaru était du gros bétail, mais je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, les gardiens des enfers n'étaient pas des peureux et avaient de l'honneur à conserver. Puis, écoeuré de mon comportement, le molosse me sauta à la gorge. Akamaru pleurnichait et avait la queue bien entre les pattes tandis que Kiba braillait à sa mère de venir contrôler son chien.

Il m'aggripa en premier par la peau du cou et me projetta parterre violement, grognant comme une bête -haha, jeu de mot de merde, ça craint- pendant que de mon coté je puisais dans mes forces pour me relever. L'animal était massif et lourd alors j'allais avoir besoin de tout ce que je pouvais me procurer.  
>Pendant ce temps, je jouais les soumises, par terre, la queue entre les pattes. Ce ne fût que quand il pris la décision de me lâcher que je me jettai sur lui. Avec tout mon poid, je le jettai à terre en le mordant. Ce fût une bataille acharnée qui fût interrompue quand la mère de Kiba arriva en criant et en nous séparant. Nous nous grignions toujours l'un sur l'autre quand Kuromaru fit le commentaire:<p>

-Elle n'est pas normal, je n'accepte en aucun point qu'elle reste ici.

Puis s'en suivis d'explication entre la mère de Kiba et Kiba. L'une demandant à Kiba la signification de tout ceci alors que l'autre essayait de se défendre comme il le pouvait, évoquant les ordres de Tsunade.  
>Puis un soupir et un silence écrasant s'installa. Je m'étais lassée de grogner après monsieur «c'est mon territoire alors pas touche», je l'ignorais tout simplement. Cela avait en fait l'effet de l'insulter et il avait envit de me faire la peau là là, je le savais juste à son regard et à sa posture que sa maitresse essayait de remettre en question grâce à de légers coups de jambe sur les flancs de monsieur.<p>

Puis vint l'entente: «Je ne veux pas la voir dans telle et telle pièce de la maison, et s'ils se battent encore, elle se ramasse au chenil». C'était pas une mauvaise idée ça le chenil ! Je sentais que j'allais être une très vilaine chienne hehehe.  
>Et ce fût le cas. Je cassai 2 ou 3 vases, et la mère vira rouge quand elle me vit faire pipi sur le tapis. En environ à peine 15 minutes, je me ramassai dans une cage du chenil où je me reposai.<br>Je m'assoupit dans ma cage en attendant patiemment la fermeture de l'architecture, là ou mon plan allait enfin être mis à exécution.


End file.
